


After Hours

by FangurlOfAllFangurls



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlOfAllFangurls/pseuds/FangurlOfAllFangurls





	1. Chapter 1

The rain has been pouring for hours now. Katie sighed as she set her tea down and plopped in the corner of her windowseat. Today had been rough. Beyond the typical chaos of MMN. She had lost her story about the school cafeteria staff, on strike for inadequate pay and substandard cooking equipment. Greg had snapped at her. Told her she should get out of his sight if she knows what's good for her. She had sulked at his reprimand but after that comment she had had enough and stormed out of his office. She was so grateful it was Friday. She wouldn't have to face him for a while. Katie knew he had every right to be mad at her. After her breakup with Jeremy, she had been distracted and it had clearly caught up with her. Jeremy dumped her via text message and to her dismay had been seeing another woman. Driving to her apartment after work she had seen it. Jeremy and this stunning blonde, liplocked outside their favorite coffee shop. She was crushed.

After much consideration, Katie had decided she lived too far from work. Finding an apartment hadn't been easy, but luckily Carol had connections and it wasn't long til Katie found the perfect apartment. To her delight, it had been a much similar layout to Monica and Rachel's apartment in "Friends." She was closer to work and Jeremy. It had seemed like a win-win at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg growled in frustration. Cat had, yet again, messaged him, reminding him how upset she had been that he had to work late the last night her parents were in town before heading home to Rhode Island. The tension had been palpable when Cat's dad began to probe Greg when they would marry and stop "living in sin." After that it wasn't uncommon for Greg to be found camped out in his office. The nerve of that man! And Cat's mother bringing up their neighbor's son, Roger, in real estate. To top it all off, Cat said nothing to defend Greg or their relationship.

He shut his laptop placing it in his bag and shutting off the lights. He didn't know where he was going, but it wasn't home. Whatever that was anymore. Making it to the lobby, Greg groaned at the sight of downpour. He had hoped it would let up by the time he was finished wrapping up. Taking a deep breath, he threw his coat over his head and made a mad dash for his car. Throwing his satchel and jacket into the passenger seat, he climbed in the driver's seat, slamming the door after him. He looked at his watch, 8:33. He couldn't help but wonder what Katie was up to. He grimmaced recalling their earlier exchange. He hadn't meant to snap at her. In truth, her story, while seemingly promising, was shortlived as the strike had ended after two days. It worked out better that she didn't invest too much time in it.

He put his car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He decided he would go to Katie's new apartment. Carol had taken it upon herself to give invitations to Katie's for a housewarming party. Greg had been stuck entertaining Cat's parents but sent a plant and a candle. He couldn't decide which one and decided, if Katie doesn't have a green thumb, at least she'll have a nice candle. At the next light, he dug the invitation out of his wallet, finding her address. He had just plugged in the coordinates when the light changed. He was startled by the horn as an impatient driver had blared at him. He waved at them dismissively and set off towards Katie. The drive didnt take long, before he knew it he was in the downtown area and passing Mom and Pop shops and bistros. On a whim he pulled off to the side near a charming Coffee shop, "Screamin' Beans and Pastry Things."

He chuckled, skaking his head as he parked his car. The rain hadn't let up much but it was enough to make a dash for the door. He raced the short distance to the shop, wiping his feet on the mat. There was a jingle when he opened the door. "Good evening, sir, how can I help you today?" A young barista said smiling at him. "What do you have?" Greg asked, browsing the menu board. "Well, we have our special today, a salted caramel macchiato with a hazelnut infused whipped cream." Pulling out his wallet he peered into the pastry case eyeing some cherry turnovers. "I'll take two, medium, one with almond milk and almond whipped cream, if you have it. And make that two of those turnovers to go, please." The boy nodded ringing up the items. As he set about making the coffees, Greg mulled what he would say to Katie, showing up at almost 9pm with Coffee and pastries, in the pouring rain. He was shaken from his thoughts as the boy placed the coffees on the counter, along with the turnovers. "Thanks, mate!" Greg placed some cash into the tip jar. "Have a good night, sir." The boy said, smiling as Greg left. Thanking his lucky stars, Greg made it to his car, grateful the rain had momentarily dissipated. He turned on his phone navigation once again and headed towards Katie's.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in her thoughts, Katie hadn't noticed a familiar black sedan pull up outside of her apartment. She was startled at the sound of a knock. She eyed the door suspiciously, looking at the clock. "Who the hell, it's 9:18!" She padded across the living room pausing at the door. "Please don't be a psycho." She whispered, peering into the peephole. "Greg??" She wondered out loud. She unlatched the locks opening the door just enough to peer outside. "Katie! Good, you're up!" She looked at him quizzically. "Erm... I come baring gifts!" He lifted the bag of pastries in one hand and tray of coffees in his other. He was absolutely drenched. "May I come in?" He hesitated at the end. He hadn't quite considered what he would have done had she been asleep or not let him in. She only nodded stepping aside for him to enter. He handed her her coffee and set the pastries on the table. It suddenly occured to Katie that she was in a very thin cami and plaid pajama bottoms, accompanied with bananas on surfboard socks. He tried his best not to notice. "Greg? What are you doing here? It's like 10pm..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I was a complete and utter ass today. I was out of line, and I sincerely apologize." He said it all in one breath. She was completely taken off guard by his admission. She had, after all, dropped the ball on her story. He was right to be upset. She looked at him as if processing his words. "_Please, say something, anything._" He thought. She disappeared down the hall leaving him in a panic which he did his best to conceal.

Setting the pastries and coffees down on the table, he shuffled from one foot to the other, wondering where she went. He was surprised when she returned with a towel and mens t-shirt and joggers. "Here, you must be miserable." She said taking in his appearance. He took the items from her, nodding gratefully. "Just a tad on the chilled side." He smiled. "Bathroom's down the hall, past the kitchen, on your left."

Once she saw he had shut the bathroom door, she peeked in the pastry bag. "_Cherry. How did he know?_" She smiled grabbing a flaky turnover and taking a bite. Pure bliss. If this was penance for berating her, she could live with it. She grabbed a coffee delighted that it was still warm. It too was heavenly. Hazelnut whipped cream?! He was officially forgiven. "I hope I put all my personal things away! " It suddenly occurred to her she had some delicates hanging on the shower rod. She groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg made quick work of undressing, toeing off his shoes and shucking off his slacks and belt. He all but tore his work shirt off feeling chilled to the bone at a sudden draft. He stood there in his boxers awkwardly eyeing the men's clothing. He hadn't stopped to think whom they belonged to. He shook his head trying not to think too much about it. He quickly changed and grabbed his discarded clothing to hang on the rod. He blushed when he saw her lacey "unmentionables" hanging there. He scolded himself. He's not in primary school anymore! He carefully slid her items to one side, making room for his own. He couldnt help but smile when he saw the plant he had gotten her, alive and well, flourishing on the windowsill. He shook himself from his thoughts taking one last look in the mirror. He looked as exhausted as he felt. Both physically and mentally. He toweled off his hair and hung up the towel, then turned off the light and stepped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

She was sitting at the windowseat when he found her. He grabbed the pastries from the table and joined her, careful not to startle her. "Doing alright?" He asked softly, watching as she traced patterns on the window pane. She nodded as she continued to trace along the glass, chasing water droplets as they rolled down. "I meant what I said before." She halted and turned her gaze to meet him. "I was a colossal ass today. It was uncalled for." He handed her her pastry. She gave a lopsided smile, not quite meeting her eyes. "I got scooped. You had every reason to be angry." She took a nibble of the turnover, dusting the flaky crumbs from her lap. "It wasn't really about that... It's stuff at home. Things have been tense. It spread onto my work and you got caught in the crossfire. My reaction was disproportionate to the situation." He looked down at his own half-eaten pastry, unable to meet her eyes after that admission. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Greg. I haven't done the greatest job of separating home from work either. I know. I messed up, and I'm sorry." Setting the pastry down beside him, he looked at her softly. "Care to talk about it? It might help, if you're willing to share." It was moments before she spoke. He was just about to change the subject.

"Jeremy dumped me through a text... and then I saw him today. Outside our favorite coffee shop. Making out with some blonde bombshell. She was gorgeous..." She trailed off trying not to cry. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He was gobsmacked. Of all the things she could say, he hadnt expected this. "That rat bastard! Katie, I'm so so sorry." He was visibly upset for her and was not prepared for her to chuckle suddenly. He looked at her curiously. Sensing his confusion she clarified. "Sorry, it's just, you sounded like the 10th Doctor just now. 'I'm so so sorry.'" He broke into a grin. "Ah! A Whovian, fantastic! As the 9th would say!" They both laughed at that. They ate the rest of their pastries enjoying each other's company. "Your turn." She broke the silence. "My turn?" She elaborated. "Why are things so tense at home?"


End file.
